Punishment
by Anbisja
Summary: Bella has something to tell Edward. It's about Jacob. What will Edward do?


-Disclaimer-

I don't own any part of Edward or Bella. They're all Stephanie Meyer's. What a lucky lady. Sigh.

----------------------------

The ride back to Edward's house was hard enough. I needed to tell him what happened between Jacob and I while he was gone. He knew there was something I needed to tell him, so we were going back to his house. He figures he'll get it out of me one way or another. I figured I'd wait till we were alone in his room to talk about it. As we came up his driveway I noticed the other cars weren't there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Edward turned to me and smiled slyly.

"Emmet and Rosalie are out of town, Esme and Alice are shopping and Jasper and Carlisle are hunting. We have the house all to ourselves."

"Great.. There's no one here to save me from him when he lashes out." I thought to myself. He parked his Volvo and we headed to his house. No matter how many times I went there I was always amazed by the beauty of it. I got more anxious the closer we got to his room. As we walked in I saw the bed that was still there from the last time I was here. I sat down on the edge and Edward sat next to me. "Edward, there's something I have to tell you." He turned to face me and he could see the anxiety behind my eyes.

"What is it? Are you okay? Did that _mutt _do anything to hurt you?!" I could hear the growling from deep within his chest. His body looked as if it were ready to spring from the bed. I knew where he would go.

"No… Edward. It's something that happened while you were gone. Something that happened between Jacob and… me." I could see his body tensing. It was like he was readying himself for a severe blow.

"What are you trying to tell me Bella?" His voice was cold and detached. I could hardly stand to look at him anymore.

"I … We … Umm things happened." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"What kind of things?" His jaw was clenched and he was talking through his teeth. I almost got the feeling that he already knew what I was going to say. I could feel myself shaking.

"We… ahm… We kissed. A lot." I could feel the rest boiling to the top I needed to just get it out. "There was heavy… petting. I don't know what happened. I was crying and he was there. I couldn't stop…" By the time I was finished, his eyes were cold. He stopped breathing. "Edward?" I squeaked. He had his fists clenched and he got up and paced back and forth in his room.

"No… no no no… NO! Bella?!" He started yelling. "You didn't… You didn't give yourself to him… fully?! Did YOU?!" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I know I had hurt him. I didn't know what to say.

"We… We never had… intercourse." I cringed at the last word. If it wasn't for him being so immature at the time we would have, I know it. I looked up at him and from behind my tear filled eyes I thought I saw him relax. Not by much, but enough to notice. He sat back down on the bed next to me. I heard him take in a deep breath. I realized he hadn't been breathing that whole time. He reached over to me and pushed me down on the bed. I was on my back and he crawled over top of me.

"Bella…" He whispered. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. My heart aches from knowing what you did with him. Though I don't know all of the details, I know that he has touched you in places I haven't yet been able to. If you tell me anymore, I may break the treaty and kill him for taking you from me. At the same time, I feel like it's my fault. I left you. I broke your heart, for this I could never forgive myself. Right now all I can think of is taking back what is mine." He stared into my eyes. His golden eyes seemed to pierce through my soul. I felt short of breath and my heart was beating like a scared animal.

"Edward. I couldn't begin to apologize. If I could take it back I would. I didn't think that I would ever see you aga…" He put his finger to my lips.

"Shhh Bella. I'll make it up to you. I'm just happy that you didn't give yourself to him totally." He whispered against my mouth. The cool air that came from it was sweet. It made me want to kiss him, but I felt I had no right. Luckily for me, he kissed me. Gently he put his lips to mine. I could feel his hard body on top of mine. It only made me want him more. I put my arms around his back and he pulled away. "No, no my love. You are being punished." He smiled and pinned both of my arms above my head. I wanted to move but with his strength, Vampire or not, I was not strong enough to break his hold. He leaned back down to kiss me, this time with more force. My heart was beating fast and my breathing became irregular. He started to kiss me down my neck and he sucked lightly at the base of it.

"Mm Edward…" I couldn't help but moan. His sweet smell and his soft lips on my body made me wild with passion. I arched my back as he reached up my shirt and touched my stomach with his free hand.

"Now… I need you to be very still… If you aren't, I can't make any promises to not take you right away. I want to play with you a bit." Good thing I was wearing a button up blouse that day, kind of. He ripped my blouse open. I could hear the buttons tearing from it and bouncing off the wall and floor. He kissed my mouth and positioned my hands behind my back. I wondered why but then he leaned back on his feet and ran his nose from my navel to my breasts. With his free hand he fondled the edge of my lacy black bra. "Mmm pretty. Is this for me?" He bent down and playfully bit the edges of the lace.

"Edward… Don't…"

"Did he get you here?" I blushed and looked away. He touched my bra with his free hand and ran his fingers across my pink skin. "Hmm… I see. Don't move." He released my hands but I dared not move them from their place. With his newly free hand he un-hooked my bra. Then he put my hands above my head to remove it. It crumpled into a lacy black pile on the floor. Now my hands were back behind me. He kissed my breasts and circled his tongue around my nipples and I took in a sudden breath. He didn't look up at me. But while his mouth was still kissing he whispered softly. "Was he gentle like this or was he rough with you?" I couldn't believe he was asking me that. I decided it was best to be truthful.

"Ah… he was rough…" I sighed. When I said this he started to massage my breasts with his free hand. He squeezed them and bit my nipples. "Oh…" I exhaled in near release.

"Is that what you like?" He sucked hard on my chest, but was careful not to leave marks. I was pretty sure it was because it meant that my blood was that much closer to the surface. I moaned and writhed under his body. I could feel him growing on top me. I could feel my body getting warmer and knowing that he was getting bigger made me more eager for his touch. "It seems as though rough is the way to go." He pulled my legs up to hug his waist one by one. He kissed me deeply on my mouth. Now he was moving against my body in a way that made me dizzy. I gritted my teeth and arched my back.

"Uhn.. Edward… please." He thrust hard against my body. Though we were clothed I could feel him rub against me. "Ah!" I couldn't hold my self together much longer. He let go of my hands and began to unbutton my pants. I started to move my hands from behind my back.

"Ah ah." He waved his finger at me. "No moving. What did I tell you?" He got up off of the bed and pulled my pants off of me. I was wearing my lacy black panties that matched my bra. "What is this?" he asked smoothly "What were you expecting today? Haha. By the looks of it, you're getting exactly what you wanted." He lifted me and laid me back down so that my whole body was on the bed. He eyed my hands and I immediately followed his silent demand. "Good girl." He picked up my leg and kissed it from the tips of my toes to my inner thigh. As he got closer and closer to me nether region I held my breath. He stopped before he reached it and snapped my panties at my waist. "How about here? Did he get anywhere near this part of you?" He traced his finger around the edges of my pubic triangle and it made me whimper.

"No… not there." He looked up and stopped touching me.

"You don't want me here?" and he skimmed his finger along the front part of my pubic region. I gasped as he did this. "It doesn't feel like it… You're all wet." It took me a second to compose myself.

"I mean… he didn't... touch me … there." My breathing was heavy and I hardly recognized my voice. It sounded like I was pleading. After that he leaned down and started to kiss me through my panties. "Hahh.. no… it's…." He snapped his head up and the look in his eye was wild with lust. I had never seen him like this.

"Mmm you taste better than I could have imagined. You are too much of a treat." He crawled back up to my face and I could feel him rub against me. This time there was hardly any cover to keep me from restraining myself. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my hand out from behind my back and I drove my hand into his pants. I found him easily and I massaged him roughly. He snapped his head back and he hissed loudly. I could see his teeth and before he could say anything I grabbed his neck and brought his head down to kiss mine. He was much stronger than me. Suddenly I found my hands above my head and I could feel his body shivering against mine.

"Ah… Bella. You've been bad. Now I have no choice." He got up but was back on top of me faster than I could have seen. This time though, he wasn't wearing his shirt or pants. No underwear for that matter. He stared at me at first with those beautiful golden eyes. I eyed his beautiful naked body. His chest was chiseled and perfect in every way. The muscles in his arms made me quiver with delight. He came closer to me and with his empty hand, he ripped my panties off. "I'll buy you new ones… though it's probably a better idea to not wear them the next time I see you." I could hear in his statement that this wasn't the only time that I would be punished. It didn't bother me. If it was going to be this kind of punishment every time, I was grateful. "I love you Bella… remember this is punishment. I can't let you enjoy too much." I didn't know what he meant, but I was going to find out soon enough. He lifted my legs with no effort and slid himself into me. Not even gently as was his usual technique.

"Ah! Ow!" He didn't skip a beat. He didn't stop to ask me if I was okay. It was painful. This was my virginity being taken by the person I've been waiting to give it to. He was thrusting so hard I could hear his skin hitting mine. I reached up to his hard chest and pulled at his skin. He seemed to be enjoying his self and so was I.

"Hahn.. Bella…" When he moaned my name I felt shivers through my body. I shook from head to toe. And I yelled out.

"Edward! I… I'm…" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Mmm Bella .. Bella…" He leaned down and bit me hard on my neck. Not so hard to break skin but hard enough to make me yelp. I reached around him and scratched down his back. I know it didn't hurt him, but the sensation it sent through his body made him move harder and faster than before. He hissed as he came closer and closer to climax. I was at the point where I had done so already, and was about to again.

"Edward… again please… please.." I whispered in his ear. I could hear him panting hard and he let out a low moan.

"Again huh? We'll see how many more I can get out of you." I looked at him in astonishment. How could he? I was about to find out. He started to move faster and harder again. This time it felt like he was searching for something. Then there it was. I climaxed. He took my legs and pressed them to the bed. He thrust the same spot over and over and over again. Each time I felt the rush of pleasure course through my blood.

"OH… GOD PLEASE! EDWARD!!" I could see his face was happy with what he found inside of me. Suddenly his face grew soft and his eyebrows pushed together.

"Uhn Bella, I'm…" He quieted and started to thrust faster. I couldn't help but to yell out loud. Moaning and groaning. Grabbing at his chest. I felt him grow inside of me as he came closer to climax. He hissed and let out a loud moan. He thrust into me one more time before he slowed to a stop. "Ahhnn… ha hah" He was breathing hard.

He lay next to me in his bed and looked over at me. "How was that?" He played with my hair as he waited for my answer.

"Oh.. Edward." I breathed in deeply and put my head to his chest. "It was great. I don't understand. How was this supposed to be punishment?" He smiled lightly and laughed a bit.

"You'll see." He carried me home and let me sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I realized what he meant. I started to walk to the bathroom and I couldn't. My legs were like rubber underneath me. Edward was in my room instantly and he put me down on my bed. "I love you Bella." He laughed and kissed me on my forehead.

---------------------

A/N:

Wow.. Is it just me or do these stories seem to long? I think it's because it takes so long to write. I hope you guys like it :3 I know I had a good enough time thinking of Edward naked. Mmmmm.


End file.
